An Odd Conversation
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: "Arthur… I need space…" Merlin said. Arthur looked incredulously at the raven then sighed."Yes, of course." The blonde moved from the couch and deposited himself at the old stuffy arm chair.


**Author's Note: **It's been so long since I've uploaded a story here. hahaha... Merlin from BBC is now one of my obsession aside from Naruto and Harry Potter. :3 Well, I hope for you readers you would enjoy reading this story... or not. Whatever fits your fancy.

And another thing... This story is not beta'ed. So thus, I ask for a beta'ed who can put up with a writer who disappears for some odd years. hahaha... In other words, I need a patient beta who doesn't immediately thinks I'm dead. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin tv series... Though if I did, Lancelot and Gwen would be stuck together as Arthur and Merlin frolic in Camelot, hand in hand and making goo goo eyes with each other... er... Maybe that's a bit too much. hahaha...

**Warnings: **Angst, Not beta'ed. Because seriously English isn't really my mother tongue, both the British and the American. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>An Odd Conversation"<strong>

"Arthur… I need space…" Merlin said. Arthur looked incredulously at the raven then sighed.

"Yes, of course."

The blonde moved from the couch and deposited himself at the old stuffy arm chair. He then looked at Merlin and said, "If you were feeling hot, you shouldn't have been using me as your personal pillow while we watched the telly." Arthur then gave an annoyed expression to his lanky lover. "When will the repair man be coming anyway? That air condition of yours have been mucking for a week now. You should really follow up, Merlin… or maybe I should just fix you up with a new model. I know how cranky you get when you feel too hot but in my opinion, you've always been too hot for own good." He then leered at his boyfriend while Merlin slightly gaped at him.

Merlin was stunned, to say the least, but then again he may not have correctly phrased his intentions to his soon-to-be ex.

Merlin sighed, "Arthur… Let's not go out together anymore." He did his utmost best to say this to the man as gently as possible. Merlin knew that Arthur did his best to be someone worthy for him but he decided that Arthur's best is much suited for someone else.

Arthur lifted one of his brows then said, "By out, do you mean outside of the apartment? I mean please Merlin. I already conceded that I not drop you off to your work in my Mercedes since you said that Will might develop aneurysm and Gauis hates flashy things near his clinic since it might attract unwanted attention." Arthur then scoffed. "Though I think you do a pretty good job on your own." He then grinned towards Merlin who scrunched his brows together. The words had not processed easily in Merlin's mind but Arthur continued on with his ramblings. "I mean lately we've seen less of each other when we're working and now what? You want me to take the stairs and you take the elevator when we leave the apartment for work?" Arthur stopped then a look of realization dawned on him. "Are you subtly taking a jab on my weight again, Merlin?" Then he looked suspiciously at Merlin.

Merlin was stunned with the blonde's reply then finally processed what the blonde was saying and reacted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me?" Arthur gave a huff.

"My mother genuinely doesn't like you, you know." Merlin hissed.

"Well, good. Because I would never dare date a woman of her age, well no offense there Merl." Arthur scoffed. "You thought I was dating you to get down and dirty with your mother? You must be crazier than I first thought."

Merlin then gave a frustrated howl. "What I'm trying to say is…" Merlin took a deep breathe. "I want us to have a break… from all of this." Merlin whispered the last part.

Arthur again cocked his eyebrow. "And you tell me that I get moody when I get hungry." He shook his head then stood up. "We might as well as try the new restaurant around the corner. It might fill you up and stop you from being so loony." Arthur then hugged Merlin. "God, you're still too skinny." Arthur tsked as he looked at Merlin. "You have been eating well while I was at that business seminar in Tokyo, haven't you?" Merlin could only owlishly look at the blonde haired man.

Merlin walked towards the master bedroom but was stopped as Arthur trapped him in his embrace.

Merlin was shocked but shook himself from his stupor when Arthur tried to kiss him. He moved his head away from the man as he tried to get himself free from the embrace but Arthur would not budge.

"Please let me go." Merlin pleaded.

Arthur only hugged Merlin tighter and rested his head on the raven's shoulder then whispered, "No, I don't want to. You feel nice in my arms." Merlin could only laugh.

Merlin squirmed then decided to give up. "That's not a good enough excuse, Arthur."

"It's good enough for me." Arthur kissed the nape of Merlin's neck then rested his forehead against Merlin's. "You know, I like being with you and taking care of you. Mom adores the idea of you being my boyfriend since you seem so good for me and dad is already warming up to the idea of us being together."Arthur paused then chuckled. "They are already urging me to marry you since we've been together since uni. Dad's even willing to help out in choosing the ring…"

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered and he felt himself tearing up.

"Mom insists to let your mother be a part of this. But if you really ask me, I just want things simple. All I want in a wedding is to permanently put that wedding ring on your delicate finger and show people off that you're a Pendragon." Arthur held Merlin a little tighter as he breathes in Merlin's scent. "Yeah, that'd be the perfect wedding for me." Arthur mumbled.

"Arthur…" Merlin whined, almost nearing to a sob as he tried to push away the larger male. In response, Arthur didn't budge and shook his head as to voice his opinion on what Merlin was doing.

"And kids, Merlin, kids! Dad thinks we'd adopt the most gorgeous children!" Arthur laughed but there was a hint of bitterness in it. "Morgana thinks as well. It's brilliant!" Arthur breathes in Merlin's scent again.

Merlin shook his head as tears started to show. Arthur finally looked at Merlin with determined eyes, searching in Merlin's any hope that would make him stop from leaving him.

Arthur slowly released the embrace after a few moments then cupped Merlin's face with his large hands. "I know… Merlin… I know… And I'm willing to fight for you. I'm… I'm willing to be less of a prat." With this Merlin laughed. "And become more of the man you can proudly say he is yours. You don't…" Arthur gave a weak sob. "You don't have to do this. I promise that we'll be brilliant… and… and…"

With this, Merlin broke away from Arthur. He shook his head then gave Arthur a sad smile. "I'm sorry but I think it's best if we just take time away from each other…" he whispered.

Merlin made his way again to the master bedroom to grab his things before things were to get messy.

But once again, he was stopped by Arthur's grip on his forearm. Arthur then proceeded to trap him on the sofa as he pleaded, "Please… don't leave me."

Merlin could only lie there, knowing that he was no match with Arthur if he were to struggle.

"What makes him so much better than me?" Arthur softly asked.

And Merlin could only close his eyes.


End file.
